


Unwind

by lazetier



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, estabilished relationship - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazetier/pseuds/lazetier
Summary: Gist appreciates the fact that Shay is working hard. He just wants to relieve some of his stress.





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'ed. sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes!

It was almost late at night. The sun was setting and painted the sky a purpleish color, as well as the clouds, the moon already visible high in the sky, the waves rippling.

"Cheers!", a loud boast that came with laughter afterwards was heard from Christopher Gist, as he and Shay clinked their glasses together, Shay showing the smallest ghost of a smile as both of them drank the rum in their glasses, Gist pouring some more for him after finishing. He offered some more for the man in front of him, to which he refused with a slight shake of his head.

"As much as I like celebrating, I find this a tad unnecessary." Shay reasoned with his glass before taking a sip from it and resting it on the table again. "It's not that much of a deal."

"Unnecessary? Shay, you got a letter reporting success from the Manila mission! This is your merit!", Gist almost shouted. Oh he loved that man, but he doesn't value his own efforts. "You're starting to make me feel less happy and more worried with that energy. Stop being so harsh to yourself." He says, he usually cheery voice now getting slightly more serious.

"Mhmm." Shay hums and nods, agreeing with him. He rests his left elbow on the table, as the right one was on the arm of the chair turned front to Gist's chair. He clings to the side, his left hand now being a support for his head. "I'm just... Stressed is all. I have to keep an eye on the French, on the Assassin's and the fleet missions. It's tiring." He says, then slumps back to his original position, letting out a sigh.

"I can imagine." Gist smiles and pushes his chair forward to be closer to Shay. He lets go of the glass, leaving it at the table and uses his previously busy hand to reach out for Shay's shoulder, trailing up an going to rest on his neck. The gesture made Shay smile a bit too. He loves being touched by Gist, the warmth of contact always soothed him. "I'm just a first mate, but I'm also your best friend and lover. You know you can count on me if you want to vent to someone, right?", Gist said, his voice becoming soft, his eyes trailing all over Shay's body, but focusing mainly on his face. Shay responded with a nod as his head clinged to the side, deeping his contact with Gist, letting out a pleasant hum.

After what seemed like an eternity just looking at each other - an action that, for the record, didn't feel weird to any of them' just comfortable - Gist leaned closer to Shay to place a small kiss to his lips, then to his cheek, his hand still in place as the other one moved to grab Shay's waist. "Your eye bags are getting worse." He says, worried but still soft on his tone. "How much sleep are you getting lately?"

"I think 4 hours, the last time." Shay responded. Normally he would've lied to avoid further bickering, but this is Gist he's talking to. He feels comfortable. "But I'm trying to get more now."

"Mm." Was all Gist responded, the sound of the hum coming from the back of his throat as his mouth worked down to Shay's neck, peppering a few kisses here and there, not making any marks or biting. Shay is not in the state for that, it seems. "I could try sleeping next to you tonight instead of the crew's quarters, if you think that'll help you." He says, looking up for a brief moment to see Shay already flustered and blushing. How sensitive he is. Gist loves that.

"Maybe," Shay says, inhaling a bit sharply after receiving another kiss, rougher this time, to the neck. "Just gotta make sure no one finds out, or else we might get, ah..." He again interrupted his sentence, with a soft sigh this time. "Reported..."

"You could say I was watching you over." Gist said in between kisses. "They'll understand it." He stopped kissing to trail down further. Shay was only wearing his undershirt and belt, and so was Gist, as this wasn't a business meeting. He trailed more kisses along Shay's chest and torso before kneeling in front of him, his hands coming down and resting on his hips to which Shay responded with another sigh, but a bit louder and desperate. It didn't like sound a moan, rather, it sounded like a sign to show that he wanted this.

"Chris," Oh he loved it when he called him Chris. Everyone just called him Gist, so perhaps he just likes change a bit, but hearing Shay call out his name, it felt different, better. "Th-There are still crewmen outside...", he said, suddenly remembering all the men still outside, making his expression to be gone from lovestruck to worried.

"Then we gotta be quiet." Gist said, a smile on his face, perhaps jokingly, as he undid Shay's belt and slid his pants down to reveal that he was already getting an erection. "Relax, darling." This is what Gist was doing. Helping Shay relax, unwind.

Gist mouthed at Shay's cock, his breeches still covering him. That earned a slight gasp from Shay, as one of hands slid down to caress Gist's hair, making him smile, looking up to him. Shay was blushing, his mouth opened the slightest, his eyelids dropping. He looked so gorgeous. Gist was starting to feel himself getting red faced too.

Gist continued licking, mouthing and kissing Shay's erection from his breeches, making him squirm a bit, but that's just how Gist liked Shay to behave.

" _Chris_ ," Shay gasped - moaned, rather -, grabbing at Gist's hair lightly. "God, hurry up..." Gist looked up and shook his head lightly.

"I'm doing this so you can relax, Shay.", he said, so softly, it sounded like a whisper. He moved his head down again so his lips were touching Shay's cock again. "If I hurry up, you're gonna be finished in too little time.", he said that so his lips brushed against Shay, making him shudder lightly. He groaned, but sounded more like a whine, as he reclined on his chair. You can't convince a man like Gist to not do something he wants to do.

Gist is taking his time, giving Shay a few more licks before he moved his hands to the buttons of his breeches, undoing them as quickly as he could, and sliding them down, making Shay's already hardened cock to spring out. Gist look up at Shay, so their eyes would be locked as his head got lower to mouth at his cock's side. 

Oh, Shay lost it. Gist was looking at him in the eye doing this, and even if it just started, it felt so good already. He let out a moan, immediately covering his mouth with the hand that wasn't tangled in his lover's hair. 

Gist noticed how sensitive Shay was today. He smiled at him, before breaking eye contact and pulling his head from the side of Shay's cock, to start licking up the shaft, making Shay let out another quiet muffled moan. Gist noticed how impatient he was getting, and decided it was best to hurry up.

He put one of his hands on the base of Shay's cock, making eye contact again so Shay could see his face as he opened his mouth and took the head of the cock in his mouth, moving down a little just to let go again. 

"Oh, _god_ , Chris," Shay moaned out, quietly but still loud enough for Gist to hear as he removed his hand from over his mouth and moved that one down to Gist's head. "S-Stop teasing..."

Gist agreed that he was maybe taking this too slow. He smiled at Shay, a gesture for him to know Gist heard him, breaking eye contact again to give a lick to the slit, wiping off a bit of precum that was already leaking out, and lowered his head to take in half of Shay's cock, making said man moan louder, arching his back, his hands pressuring Gist's head to go down further. And so Gist did. Shay wasn't small. But Gist has already done this so many times to Shay, so now he's used to the length.

"Chris," Shay moaned out desperately, not caring if his voice was too loud anymore. " _Chris_ , this feels so good,  _god_ ," Those moans, they were so good to hear, so soft, Gist could feel himself getting hard too. But this isn't about him. It's about Shay. He cam take care of himself later.

Gist takes more of Shay's cock in, almost deepthroating him, and started to bob his head. That was it, the only thing needed for Shay to lose his mind. "Oh god, C-Chris, this feels so good,  _oh_ ," He moaned, his voice cracking, grabbing a hamdful of Gist's hair. Felt a bit uncomfortable to him, but he can endure this. He looks up at Shay again, still bobbing his head. "God, you look so beautiful like that," Shay breathes out, still moaning desperately. "With your lips around my cock,"  Ah, dirty talk. Gist loved it when Shay started talking dirty to him, and he is definitely hard right now, but he can't focus on it now. He is busy taking care of Shay.

"Oh, f-fuck..." Shay moaned breathlessly, shuddering a bit. "Chris, I-I'm gonna-" Before he could even finish the sentence, he was interrupted by himself groaning when Gist let go of Shay's cock to start stroking it.

"I noticed." Gist said, his voice so quiet and sensual, breathing harshly too because of the physical effort it took to do a blowjob and a handjob afterwards. "Then cum, Shay." He said, stroking a bit harder, earning louder moans from Shay and an arch of his back. "Cum for me." Gist whispered, trying to make his voice sound calm but he couldn't hide the tinge of anticipation, his strokes growing faster and more erratic.

Shay, as if doing as Gist told him to, started bucking his hips in time with his shudders, "Chris, oh god, Chris,  _Chris_ -!" That last moan was interrupted by a louder, longer one along with Shay throwing his head back in pleasure, as the last spasms took over his body, a few more moans of Gist's name as he climaxed, his cum covering Gist's face, over his cheeks and mouth, especially.

Gist waited for Shay to come back to his senses after the daze for them to lock eyes again, as he licked off the reminiscent of cum around his mouth, trying to wipe off some of the rest with the sleeve of his shirt. That made Shay a bit embarassed, not to see Gist do that, but that he made such a mess.

"Hope that made you at least a bit less stressed," Gist said, his usual jolly tone coming back as he stood up, dusted his shirt off and leaned down to give Shay a kiss to the forehead. "You alright, Shay?" he asks, one hand reaching out to caress his lover's face, as he was still a bit drowsy from the climax.

"I am." Shay said, quietly, thinking about how many crewmen have heard what they were doing. "I am." He repeats. Shay reaches down and pulls up his breeches and pants, buttoning them again.

Gist offered a hand out, which Shay accepted and stood up with a growl. His knees were still feeling a bit weak and he almost fell down, causing Gist to chuckle heartedly and using his arm around Shay's shoulder to help him stay up. They locked eyes again. This is common for them.

"I love you so much, Shay." He says, a hand going up and caressing the younger man's cheek, to which he retributed with a smile and a laugh. "I really do.", was all Gist said before going in for a chaste kiss to the lips, followed by another chuckle. "I love you too, Chris." Was the simple answer he gave Gist. It was okay, Shay was not the type of guy to show he cared all that much. Gist liked it that way.

They kept looking at each other for a while, Shay's eyes half-closed, Gist's eyes were hazy. He was tired. "Do you... Still want to sleep here tonight instead of the crew's quarters?" Shay asked, noticing the look on the other Templar's face. Gist answered by nodding his head, making a pleasant humming sound, leaning in to kiss Shay's lips again. He chuckled and started walking with him to the bed, helping Shay lay down as he soon followed.

The moon was fully high in the now entirely dark blue sky, the stars and moonlight painting the waters as they rippled against the Morrigan, where the two lovers finally had a good night's rest.

**Author's Note:**

> hey you went through that god horrid fanfic! congrats!  
> this ship is so underrated i needed to write something for it but it's so trashy omg... i wrote this so quickly and biased  
> but anyway, hey, thanks for reading :^D


End file.
